


Smiles

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Heaven should have been a place of Peace and Good.Crowley could assure you otherwise.





	Smiles

" _ Shut your stupid mouth, and die already!" Gabriel's face twisted into a smile, sarcastic and full of no amusement as flames swirled before him. Aziraphale's face twisted in disgust for a moment, before he calmly stepped into what was supposed to be damnation. _

Yellowed eyes opened, pupils contracting slightly in the darkness. It wasn't pure darkness, a warm glow of a fire slowly dying painting dark red hues. His heart was pounding in his ears, the demon remaining still. Crowley could feel the being lying beside him, all tucked close with soft snores.

Aziraphale.

Crowley loved his angel, remaining still despite the few tears that began to fall from his eyes. It had been almost a year since The Armageddon That Didn't Happen. A whirlwind of a year, the two realizing they now had eternity for whatever they desired, the ability to no longer hide from Head Office.

No paperwork either!

It ended with them finally moving in together. Aziraphale's bookshop was deceptive to those who observed from outside, the private upstairs impossibly large with the seeming addition of marble walls and numerous flora and fauna. Crowley, despite loving his empty space, allowed a few neat bookshelves and an impressively plush bed to find their way inside. It was only the beginning, but the demon loved how Aziraphale touched his life.

It was that love that made him keep back everything. Aziraphale had tearfully recounted the horrific things he had seen Downstairs, but Crowley refused to speak of his time Above. No manner of things brought the words from Crowley's lips, no matter how much he wanted to scream.

Crowley trembled at the memory of how uncaring they had all been. How their interests lie in seeing his darling Aziraphale burning before them. How they wanted nothing more than to kill his darling love, and most likely go about going back to work. The pile of ash, formerly known as Aziraphale, would probably be miracled away and forgotten.

_ He wondered why they did not Fall for such hatred. _

"Crowley?" That voice, that sweet voice that always worked through his thoughts, made the demon fall still. Soft fingers, slightly calloused with years of turning weathered pages, stroked his bright red hair, before trailing down. "Why do you shake so?" The concern cut through his drowsy voice, the angel shifting slightly to kiss a bony shoulder.

"Dream, nothing more." Crowley winced at how flippant he sounded, a soft frown crossing Aziraphale's face

_ Don't frown angel, I only want to see smiles and love. _

"Nightmare is it then? Or...Above?" The implication hung in the air, thick and heavy with fear and disgust. Head Office never came anymore, both afraid of what they had become. Not that they were missed, Aziraphale taking his demons face into his hands. Those lovely eyes, ones he had only seen from afar, ached with  _ hurt. _

Unacceptable.

"Gabriel isssss in the wrong place." Crowley's voice was low, white sclera slowly turning gold with rage. "He doesssss not dessssserve the light." Aziraphale felt Crowley's pale skin beginning to dot with scales. 

" _ What did they do?" _ The angel trilled in the tongue of old, the angelic noise doing much to calm the other. Principalities were one of the few to remember the old tongue with pride, Crowley notwithstanding. Being one of the first, one to help shape the universe, Crowley delighted in hearing the old tongue. Often they had confused bird-watchers and collectors alike, the whistling and trills leading humans in circles to their delight. St. James Park was the best for such confusion, the two often sharing a laugh at seeing camera laden humans running to and fro.

"There issss no love, not anymore. Their ssssmilesssss were of ice angel..their eyesssss nothing but hunger." Crowley felt himself calm slightly at Aziraphale's attempt, but it did little. "They told you to sssshut up...to die and they did with sssssmilesss." The little sigh, one of someone who knew, only made Crowley's heart ache.

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a favorite, never have been my dear." Aziraphale pulled his hands back as Crowley's skin turned jet black, glistening scales forming all around. That body shifted to that of his serpent form, the massive red and black snake slowly moving upwards. Aziraphale lay back, feeling that smooth body entwine with his, Crowley's face staring into Aziraphale's as he completely held the angel. 

"They will not hurt you. You are mine." Crowley technically couldn't speak in his form, but Aziraphale heard his voice as clear as day.

"I know you wouldn't my dear," Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Crowley's snout. "for you are my guardian, whether I remember or not." Crowley gave a low hiss, giving Aziraphale a squeeze before settling down. The angel could feel tension ebbing away, beginning to sing songs of old to his demon. The tender love radiating from both celestial beings was enough to reduce anyone to tears, filling the entire bookshop as one stared at the other. 

Crowley slept once more, his dreams now filled with Aziraphale and his love, and it was enough. 


End file.
